(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a power transmission apparatus for a vehicle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a power transmission apparatus for a vehicle capable of implementing multiple fixed shift stages using one planetary gear set and one or more synchronizers in a dual clutch transmission (DCT) and enabling driving in an electric vehicle (EV) mode and a parallel hybrid mode by additionally disposing one motor/generator.
(b) Description of Related Art
Environmentally-friendly technology in a vehicle is a key to survival for the future vehicle industry, and automakers have made every effort to develop environmentally-friendly vehicles for accomplishing environment and fuel consumption regulations.
An example of the future vehicle technology may include an electric vehicle (EV) and a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) that use electric energy and a dual clutch transmission (DCT) that has improved efficiency and convenience.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of background of the invention. Applicant notes that this section may contain information available before this application. However, by providing this section, Applicant does not admit that any information contained in this section constitutes prior art.